1. Field of the Invention.
The invention concerns brush holders for a vehicle electrical machine, notably for an alternator, alternator/starter and starter.
2. Description of the Related Art.
There is known, through the document U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,205, in accordance with the preamble to claim 1, such a brush holder provided with an insulating support, a metallic seat and a semiconductor control component. This component is mounted on the seat by means of an opening in the support. This opening is therefore closed by the seat, as well as by a cover in order to form a casing housing the component.
The seat belongs to a heat dissipation means. More precisely, in this brush holder, the heat generated by the control component is transferred to the seat, and then from the seat it is transferred to the outside by conduction or convection. This dissipation may prove insufficient and give rise to overheating reducing the service life of the brush holder and component.
In order to discharge the heat better, it may be thought to modify the cover of the casing so that the latter constitutes a heat dissipator belonging to the heat dissipation means as visible for example in FIGS. 2 and 5 of the document EP-A-0 731 550 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,686,780).
The Applicant has wondered whether it is possible to increase still further the efficacy of the heat dissipation means, and this in a simple and economical fashion.